watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Idea
Welcome to Project: Idea! Make sure to put a join request in the discussion area before making an idea. Thanks! Wildbreath 02:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) and FeatheUser talk:Feathermoon 00:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, there could be a drawback due to timezones. Wildbreath 23:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should make an Adopt-a-user project? I know we don't have a ton of users that need help, but some of the newbies like Falconsfeather and Feathertail Millie might. Comments? Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 14:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree. Wildbreath 22:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It is settled. Adopt a user will be created. Who's lead though? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 23:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I havent "been around in the last few days to exacily particapate in theses disscusions. But i'm here now ;) so leads.....Not me....but i would be aprt of the project. We need to think of a dedicated user who will work on the project instead of leaving it to P:HT...Needs to be active too. Uhm... I'm not sure. -Feathermoon A quick thought about IRC dates - (I know I'm not part of the project, but) I am probably the only User on the Wiki from the UK, so that is the most major timezone difference. If you could sort out a time when you can be on, I can try and figure out what time it will be here and be on. I think that might work. Or, you could post (for example) IRC Times Place - 1:00 Place - 4:00 Or something like that, so that wherever you live you know what time to be on. Thank you. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Area Please put everything else right here. Many Projects As i notice, Projects are a big thing. So why don't we make two tabs at the top with the name Projects? Also, this wiki needs to be used ith whats its for. There should be a project called Project:Theory. And all people who make theory pages are considered a member even if they dont join. Like, a project with no leads. just warriors. what do you guys think? And yatz, cheetah, are you guys even planning to "join P:I? right now Wildy and I are the only members. -feathermoon Join The title says it all! XD Anyways, can I join? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 13:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok...I slready added you in...:3 Lol! K. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 13:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Join, and... I'd like to join, and... WE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT P:AAU! Let us begin there... 18:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC)That was me. Sorry. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Why wouldn't I let you join? I'll add you in. Wildbreath 19:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Join? Is this project still active? If so, can I join? And I wanted to make a suggestion. What if we made a Project:Templates? To help us get all the templates we need. You can't really go to any of the other projects for that, it doesn't have anything to do with them. And we really do need more templates. So I figured it'd work best if it was just it's own project. And maybe some people who already know how to make templates can make some tutorials or something to help out people who don't know how to. Just a suggestion. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC)